A Tale of Two Nobodies
by Athrun-luver83192
Summary: Starts PreCoM. Naminé and Roxas, two beings without hearts, are the best of friends. This is their story of friendship, laughter, tears, secrets, and love. .:Namixas:.
1. The Bird

**Day One, Part One**

**The Bird**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's characters, worlds, or words.

Roxas groaned on the ground. He had a horrible headache. He tried to remember what happened, but his memory was blank. In fact, he remembered nothing about what happened before this moment. Confused, he sat up, and found himself in a dim forest sitting next to a blond girl his own age, who wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. She too looked confused, but she smiled at him in a friendly way, and said cheerily, "Hi, I'm Naminé. What's your name?"

"Um, Roxas," he replied awkwardly, still baffled.

"Nice to meetcha, Roxas. Now, where the _hell_ are we?"

Now, starting to perk up, he answered, "Beats me. But I hear some noise coming from that hole in the wall. Let's take a look."

Upon entering the opening in the wall, they found their selves in a bustling, yet peaceful town. Roxas looked up at a poster on a nearby building. "'Twilight Town's Struggle Battle'…I guess we're in Twilight Town, then."

A loud 'BEEP' emitted from a trolley, who's tracks the two teens had been standing on. They quickly leaped back.

"Oh my God!" Roxas yelled. Naminé breathed heavily, clutching her chest. Suddenly, she removed her hand. Even after the train had passed, she just stood there, in shock.

"I don't feel so good…" she said, turning pale. "I think I need to lie down."

"O-okay, no problem." Roxas looked at her for a moment in curiosity and worry, but quickly got her to a bench. "That's enough to scare anyone out of their wits." However, to himself, he thought, 'Something else is wrong…' "Hey, Naminé, is there something you want to tell me?"

She looked up at him in fear. "Put your hand on your heart," she whispered, still wide-eyed. He obeyed, only to pull away.

"What the…"

"Something happened to us. Something's wrong…" the girl sat silent, staring at her feet. Then, she looked at Roxas. "Let's get back to the forest."

He nodded wordlessly. They had only met each other moments before, but at that instant, they realized that were the only other person in the whole world that they had.

"What are we?" Roxas asked Naminé.

"I…don't know." She was sitting up, holding her legs to her chest. They were sitting underneath a shady tree, trying to figure out what was going on. They had no munny, no home, no memories, and…

"How can we be alive? How can this be possible? We don't have…don't have…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"We don't have hearts," she finished for him, staring up at the sky. It was a rich blue, with a few wispy clouds like cotton balls floating through the air. She saw a bird land on a branch in the tree above them, in the tree that they were under.

"Where are we going to stay? How are we going to survive?" Roxas cried. "Are we even alive? Are we dead?" He glanced over to her, but saw that she was looking above them. The bird was singing. No, not crying, not chirping, not cawing, but singing, singing a song of joy, singing a song that showed it was in the moment, happy to be alive. He stared at it, transfixed by it as Naminé was.

"Alive," Naminé whispered. "We're definitely alive." The bird flew to the next tree, still singing. She got up and followed it, not sure what else to do. She followed it to the back of the forest, until they came to a fence. There was a giant, abandoned mansion, just standing there. The bird hopped down to the fence, stared her in the eye, and, with a satisfied coo, flew off. Roxas finally caught up with Naminé. "Roxas," she said softly, "We're home."

A/N: And that's the first chapter. I will continue, I'm just still writing. I just wanted to put this up. This is my first fic, so NO FLAMES! If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. Anyway, please R&R!


	2. The Mansion

**Day One: Part Two**

**The Mansion**

A/N: Here's the second chapter! Thank you 'apoetcreatesmagic' for reviewing! I greatly appreciate it. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Squaresoft and Disney does. So there.

- + -

They cautiously went toward the gate, which was open. "Are you sure that we should be barging in like this?" Roxas asked Naminé, who seemed to be filled with determination to get into the Mansion in the forest. "I mean, someone might live here…"

"No one does," she said matter-of-factly. She stopped for a moment to turn around. "Trust me." Her eyes were shining with excitement, and she raced ahead, and opened the doors. Roxas heard a gasp, and her blonde head poked out of the door. "Roxas, hurry up! You have to see this!"

- + -

They were in a large hall, with dusty paintings lining the wall, cobwebs on the ceiling, and a stone-floor. There was a grand staircase leading upstairs, and two doors in the vast room they were in now. "Wow," Roxas breathed, his voice echoing off of the empty walls. It was a house of a wondrous past long forgotten and fallen into ruin. Naminé shone in her enthusiasm, running around like a small child who'd had too much sugar.

"It's perfect, Roxas, perfect!" she cried, spinning in a circle. She leaned down and swept her finger across the ground. When he saw the amount of dust that showed on her finger, he made a face. She just wiped her hands on her jeans. Noticing his reaction, she laughed. "So, it needs some work, but we have a place to live!" She scurried up the steps.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. She was just so energetic, so… alive. So much happier than she's been only minutes ago. "ROXAS, GET OVER HERE!" He stopped laughing, ran up the stairs, and took a right.

"What's wrong, Nami-" He stopped mid-word, looking around in awe. He found himself in a room with hundreds of books. "Wow," Roxas said for the second time that day. However, Naminé was not in here. 'The echoes must have twisted where she is. Oh well, might as well explore…'

- + -

Naminé and Roxas had missed each other. She had turned a left, and he turned a right. As a result, she went back downstairs, taking the door on the right. She found herself in a new hallway, with many different doorways. "This must have been the servant's quarters…" she said to herself. She opened up one of the doors, and found a kitchen, complete with a wood-powered stove, an icebox, a walk-in pantry (which happened to be empty), and a table with chairs. Everything looked unused for many years. The next room was a bedroom, with a wardrobe in the corner and a cot that was, when she had inspected it, in good condition. She searched around for bugs, but couldn't find one. 'Well, that's a blessing,' she thought. 'I won't have to worry about anything creeping on my leg, and won't have to kill anything.' She moved to the next room, which was almost identical to the previous one. 'Great! We'll have somewhere to sleep!' Naminé sat on the bed. 'This place…seems like it was waiting for us. Like something out of a dream…' She stared out into space. "Maybe this is just a dream…" she whispered.

- + -

"Umm…Naminé? You in there?" Roxas had sat down next to her, trying to get her to respond. "You seem to be in your own little world. You okay?" He seemed concerned. She shook her head, as if to clear her mind, and smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. So, where have you been?" she said, leaning up against the wall.

"Looking in the library that's upstairs." She perked her ears.

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah, but you first. Where have you been? And why did you yell at me to come over to where you were?"

"Well…there was another room upstairs, to the left." She paused. "It was locked, and I was curious why. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to help me…but I don't think that you could."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"I think that the door was sealed by magical means. We're not going to be able to open it unless it wants to be open." The teen in white shrugged. "That's my story. What's yours?"

"I was looking through the books and writings and stuff, looking for something that might explain where we are."

She looked at him with interest. "And did you find anything?"

"Yeah. We're in Twilight Town, which we already knew. The sun never sets or rises over the horizon…in a constant state of dawn and dusk."

"How poetic." She smiled at him, and then giggled. "Sorry, I had to say that."

"No, I don't mind. Actually, I got it straight out of a book. Heh." He laughed with her.

"Hey, Roxas?" Naminé said, all of a sudden serious.

"Yeah, Naminé?" Roxas answered, looking up at the cobwebs on the ceiling.

"Did you find anything...about us? About what we are?"

"…no," he said, looking sad. However, he brightened up a moment later. "But, hey! That's one huge library, and I haven't even come close to reading all of the things in there," he grinned. "It would take a lifetime!"

"Well, at least it will give you something to do." She yawned. "I'm going to hit the sack, night or not."

Roxas suddenly found himself very tired as well. "I'll go to sleep, too. See you in the morning…or tomorrow…or whatever the heck it is here!" He closed the door.

'Good night, Roxas,' Naminé smiled as she drifted to sleep. 'Good night…my friend.'

- + -

A/N: There's the second chapter. Please review! Remember, NO FLAMES!


	3. The Girl

**Day Two: Part One**

**The Girl**

A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading my story, and 'apoetcreatesmagic' again for reviewing. Also, I'm taking a few liberties with the forest and the Mansion. And the library. I know it's not that big in the video game, but oh well. Yah. Enjoy the story!

- + -

Naminé was tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling and whimpering in her sleep. Suddenly she cried out, "I'm a person! I'm a person! Go away!"

"Naminé, it's me. It's Roxas. You're having a nightmare. It's going to be okay. Shhh, it's going to be okay." Naminé opened her eyes and looked up. He was holding her in his arms. "Oh, good, you're awake. What's wrong?" She blushed. Suddenly, remembering the awkwardness of the situation, he dropped her.

"Oww! Geez…" she said. "Well, my head hurts, for one…"

"Sorry…" He said, with a sincere face. "But seriously, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naminé said, looking out the window. "I think it looks a little lighter than it did when we went to sleep…which would make me assume it's morning."

"I guess." Their awkwardness returned. "Wanna go find something to eat?"

"Sure!" Naminé sat up, and walked out the door. "You coming, or not?"

He smiled. 'There she goes! But I hope that she's okay…'

-+-

The two teens decided to take a walk around the forest to look for berries or something to eat, since they had no munny to buy food from town. They walked around the forest, keeping the mansion in site so that they wouldn't get lost. Naminé had, evidentally, gotten over her fright and was talking nonstop. Roxas was pretending to listen, but was also looking for berries or something that was edible.

"I could either start on the bedrooms, or the kitchen, or the hall. I think I saw a mop in one of the closets, with some other cleaning stuff. However, we'll just have to find a place with water and such as well…" She stopped to take a breath, and Roxas took this opportunity:

"Naminé, listen." She looked up at him, with a "what'd I do?" expression. "Do you hear that?"

"Wait…is that…water?" She brightened even more, and ran ahead.

"Naminé, wait up!" he called after her. He chuckled at her hyperness, shaking his head. He walked in the directon that she was going in, examing each bush he went past. His observations did not go unrewarded, as he found some berries a few bushes in. Roxas, excited, ran to find Naminé. He saw her, sitting by the stream. But she was talking to someone out of his vision.

-+-

When Naminé had gone ahead, she hadn't expected to find anything aside from water. But she couldn't have been more wrong. There, lying on under a tree, was a little girl no older than eight. She was wearing a little schoolgirl outfit, with a bow in her hair that had come undone. She had light brown, fine wavy hair. Naminé reached out and touched her face, and the girl tensed, opening her eyes. She instantly relaxed. "Rose? Is that you?"

Naminé looked very sad. "No, honey. My name is…"

"But you look just like Rose! What's happening? If you're kidding about this, Rose, I'm telling Mommy…"

Naminé hugged her. "Get off of me, Rose! What is _with_ you?" She struggled against her playfully. The girl happened to look into Naminé's eyes. "Oh my god…you're not Rose." She stopped moving.

"No. My name is Naminé. What's your name?"

"I'm not supposed to give my name to a stranger…" the girl faltered. "But my name's Natix." The girl looked confused. "Wait…no! My name is…" she stopped again. "What is wrong with me?" the girl looked like she was going to cry, and pushed herself against Naminé.

Naminé was silent. When she had grabbed the child to her chest, she had felt what she herself had feared: The little girl had no heart. "It's going to be okay, Natix," she whispered, as much to herself as to the little girl. "It's going to be okay."


	4. Natix

**Day Two: Part Two**

**Natix**

A/N: Yay! My second post today! This chapter may be rather angsty. Just to warn you. Also, I just realized that I haven't said what Roxas is wearing. Heh. He's wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Yup. I am _so_ creative. Lol. Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own Natix! ;glomps;

-+-

All of these things happened by the time that Roxas had gotten there. Naminé was holding a little girl. Roxas did a double-take, but Naminé gave him a look to not say anything.

"I don't…understand," Natix whispered. "What's happening? I don't understand… Nami." The little girl looked up at the teen with a pained expression. "I want to cry. But I can't. Why can't I cry?" Naminé just held the girl, pain in her eyes. "I remember playing hide-and-seek with Rose…I must have fallen asleep…wait…" Naminé could tell in the girl's eyes that she was reliving whatever had happened. "No…no…Rose…Mommy…Rose...Rose!" The girl started to shake. Roxas had to look away.

"Come on, Natix," Naminé said gently. "You can stay with us while you sort everything out, 'kay?" Natix nodded. The teen picked her up, and walked back to the mansion, Roxas running after them.

-+-

After Naminé had laid Natix in her bed, she closed the door, and beckoned Roxas to come into the kitchen with her. "What's going on?" he asked urgently.

"That girl is one of us," she answered quietly. "She has no heart."

"Oh." Roxas sat down on one of the simple wooden chairs. He put his head in his hands. "God, what are we going to do?"

"Help her, of course!" Naminé said confidently. "When she wakes up, I'm sure she'll want to talk. We'll learn more about her. Anyway, I am not going to leave her out in the woods." She gave him a glare, as if challenging him to disagree with her.

"N-no, of course not. Natix—is that her name?—stays."

-+-

While the girl slept, Naminé got to work with the cleaning. She scrubbed the floor in the main hall until it shone. However, she mainly did this with one square of tile at a time, so she had a lot of work on her hands. Roxas managed to avoid getting dragged into her fervent cleaning by spending the time outside: picking berries, eating many of said berries, getting water, and seeing how close he could get to a squirrel before it ran away.

By about 5:00, Naminé called it a day. She felt like taking a bath. However, before she would do that, she decided to check on Natix.

-+-

Natix was sitting on the bed, staring off into space. When she saw Naminé come in, she looked genuinely happy. "Nami, Nami!" She scurried over and hugged her legs.

Naminé smiled. "Hi there, Natix. How's it going?" She sat down on the bed, and the girl sat next to her.

The girl's smile turned. "Well…I've remembered a lot more about what happened…

"I was playing with Rose in the woods behind our house."

"Hide and seek, right?" Naminé interjected.

"Yeah. I decided to hide behind a boulder. Nothing exciting, right?" Natix rushed, "Rose was looking for me. She sounded scared. I thought that she was just trying to make me come out, since she'd tricked me before. I stayed put. Then all of a sudden, I got this…bad feeling. Like someone bad was behind me. I wanted to cry out to Rose, but I couldn't talk…I couldn't move…my heart hurt…like it was being ripped out…everything went black…and I woke up here." She looked up at Naminé, out of breath. In truth, Naminé didn't know what to say.

"My god…" she breathed. "My god…"

"What happened, Naminé?" Natix looked at her, her eyes filled with fear. "Why am I here?"

"I don't know. I don't know…" They sat in silence for a while. Then, all of a sudden, Natix perked up again.

"I also remember that my name wasn't Natix before."

"Really?" Naminé said with interest.

"My name was Tina."

"That's a pretty name."

"Yeah, that's what Mommy said…she liked the name." her eyes looked far away. "Rose was my sister. She was probably your age. I loved her. I loved her so much. And…I want to cry. I still can't cry." Natix snuggled up against Naminé.

'Dammit!' Naminé thought. 'Why…why does she have to suffer? Why? What did she ever do?'

"I had two other sisters, too. Lily and Daisy. Lily was older than Rose, and Daisy was younger than me. I dunno why my Mommy didn't name me after a flower." She sat up, holding her knees and rocking back and forth slightly, as little kids sometimes do. "Rose was my favorite. When Mommy had to take care of Daisy, Rose'd take care of me instead. She'd play with me, and talk to me, and explain things to me. She had blond hair like yours. Like mine, too."

"Wait…blonde hair?" Naminé asked. "Sweetie, you have brown hair."

"Nuh-uh. I should know. Me and Rose were the only sisters with blonde hair."

"Right…of course." However, Naminé looked at the girl, with her brown locks that were pulled back with a loosely tied ribbon. 'So many things that I don't understand…'

"Rose taught me how to read. I love to read! Do you have any books?" Natix said eagerly.

"Actually, yes! We have a library upstairs! C'mon, I'll show you."

Natix rushed out of the room, and ran up the stairs.

"Careful! They're probably slippery!" Naminé called after her. "I just cleaned them!"

However, Natix did not heed her warning. She lost her balance about halfway down the steps. It was as if they were in slow motion.

"NO!" Naminé screamed, and felt a strange power surge over her. When it had subsided, she saw that Natix had righted herself, and continued up the stairs.

"Nami? Are you okay?" Natix asked, concerned.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine."

-+-

Roxas had been the closest yet to one of the squirrels he had been sneaking up on. He was only a few feet away when he heard Naminé's scream. Expecting the squirrel to run, he stood completely still. However, the squirrel didn't move. He inched closer, and even made a sudden movement, but it didn't even flinch. He also noticed that there was silence. No sound from the town, no sound from the forest, no movement. He had to get back to the mansion. Something was wrong.

-+-

"Naminé!" Roxas ran into the main hall. His friend quickly ran from the library to the top of the steps.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" She said, looking concerned. Natix peeked out from behind her.

"Everything's frozen. I think that time has stopped."

Seeing his panic, she turned to Natix. "Stay in the library, okay? I'll be right back." The girl nodded, and dashed out of sight. Naminé rushed down the steps, careful of the spot where Natix had almost fallen. She followed him outside. The air was still, and no sound could be heard except for their own breathing.

"I heard you yell. What happened in there?" He asked her, whispering.

"Natix almost fell down the stairs. I…" She stopped, looking wide-eyed. "I felt this power go through me. I wanted to put all of my being in making sure that she wouldn't fall down the steps. And…"

"This happened exactly after I heard you shout. They have to be connected." Roxas turned to her. "You have to put it back to normal, Naminé."

She nodded hesitantly. "I'm not quite sure how…but I'll try." She closed her eyes, and focused. 'Let everything be back to normal. Let everything be back to normal,' she thought, a chant in her head. Then, all in one moment, she felt the breeze come back, a bird chirping, the trolley over the wall in town. She opened her eyes, and looked at Roxas. He stared at her in amazement. She looked down at her own hands. "My god…what am I?"

A/N: There's the fourth chapter! I wanted to update twice today, since I start high school tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I know that a lot of people are reading, so please review! And remember, NO FLAMES! (unless they're Axel's…;drools;


	5. The Nightmare

Day Three: Part One

The Nightmare

A/N: I'm back! Yay! At long last, both free time and writer's block moving on to the next unlucky author have happened at the same time! I will be doing a bit of switching POVs, although this chapter is mainly from Naminé's POV. In third-person. Oh, you know what I mean! (I don't write very well in first-person in my stories…meh.) This chapter is very long, btw. Oh, and before I forget, thank you apoetcreatesmagic and FinalFanasyFreak1234 for reviewing! Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Naminé was walking through the forest, listening to the birds singing their songs. She sat down under a tree, enjoying the comfort, like being in a cozy room. She closed her eyes. "I'm happy," she whispered, and smiled contently. All of a sudden, she sensed a presence. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around, finding nothing. 

"Hello, Naminé," a deep male voice said. She stood up, scanning the area for the voice. Finally, she looked up.

"Who are you?" she said, with a voice of one trying to hide fear.

"For that matter, who are you?" he answered, with a sneer in his voice. "You are a Nobody, a girl without a heart. You are not a 'who,' you are a 'what.' You do not exist. In truth, I think it is offensive to say that you are happy. It is an insult to those who have hearts."

She looked around, anger rising. "How dare you say that! I have feelings!" She reached out and touched a tree. "I can smile, I can laugh…"

"…but those are only copies of emotions. Anyone can laugh, even at something humorless. And you yourself know that you cannot cry."

Naminé stood her ground. "Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but get away from here!"

The voice continued unfaltering. "You are not a person. You are a thing. You are nothing. You are nobody. And a Nobody has no feelings. A Nobody cannot feel. A Nobody cannot love." At those words, Naminé began to break. "For that…you need a heart. And if one has no heart, one is not human. You are not a person, Naminé."

"I'm a person…" Naminé said, but with less confidence than before. "I'm a person…" She looked down at the ground, as if she would completely break. Then, she felt filled with a new power, looked up, and screamed, "I'm a person! I _am_ a person! I'm a Somebody! Go away! Stay away! No matter what anyone says, I am! I can love!" When no one answered, she fell to the ground, feeling drained.

* * *

Naminé's cries woke Roxas from his sleep. He ran into her room, where she was writhing on the bed, completely emerged in her nightmare, muttering incoherently. Suddenly, she stopped moving, lying eerily still, her nightmare seemingly over. "Naminé," he said softly. "Are you okay?" She opened her eyes, which were full of sadness and fear, looking up at him. 

"Roxas…it's you." She closed her eyes again.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked worriedly. She smiled grimly.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She opened one eye. "You can go back to sleep." He looked at her, concerned, but obeyed, leaving the room. When he had done so, she closed her eyes again. Her body felt dead weight. She felt like all she could do was smile, talk, and open and close her eyes. Naminé was tired. Very, very tired. And so, she fell back into sleep without much difficulty, easily slipping back into her dreams.

* * *

Naminé opened her dream eyes to find herself in the same place as before, right where Roxas had wakened her. Her head hurt, so very much. However, she could move, and got up, looking around. "Hello?" she asked cautiously. "Is anyone there?" She heard the crunch of leaves behind her, and picked up a stick, ready to defend herself. A light-blue-haired boy her own age stepped out of the bushes, and Naminé reflexively tried to hit him. 

"Whoa!" he quickly dodged out of the way, and threw up his hands. "What was that for!"

She just looked at him, still holding the stick as a weapon. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

He looked at her, and laughed, holding out his hand. "My name's Ienzo." When Naminé would not shake his hand, he continued. "And as for what I want..." He looked up at the sky, brushing his longish hair out of his face. "I want to help you."

Naminé, still staying on the offensive, answered cautiously, "And what would I need your help for?"

Ienzo looked at her, shaking his head, a grim smile on his face. "Because you have been given great power…and do not know how to use it." Naminé looked at him strangely, but lowered her stick, silently asking him to continue. "You froze time yesterday. Yes, I know about that," he said in response to a strange look that Naminé gave him. "I understand how scared you feel. You see…I'm a Nobody too."

Naminé looked at him, rage emitting from every bit of her being. "God dammit, I'm not a Nobody!"

Ienzo looked at her, unfazed. "I understand that you're in denial, but that is just the way it is. If you embrace it…it doesn't hurt so much. However, I want help you with your newfound abilities." He gave her a friendly smile. Suddenly, he looked around, as if he heard something. "We'll talk later. I'll give you time to think up on my offer."

* * *

Naminé opened her eyes slowly, and looked around the room. She sat up, wincing. The light in the room looked exactly the same as when she had fallen asleep…but it was always twilight, after all. She just stared into space, thinking about her dream. 'Ienzo, huh? And how did he know my name…' She shook herself. 'You're taking this too seriously, girl. It was just a dream.'

* * *

-15 minutes earlier-

Although Roxas tossed and turned, he couldn't fall back to sleep after Naminé's nightmare. 'Ironic, isn't it?' he mused. 'I'm not even the one who had the nightmare, and yet…' He was worried about her. She looked so helpless…so afraid. What made the puzzle even stranger was that Roxas had not dreamed at all the past nights. Why did Naminé? "So many unanswered questions…" he muttered. Finally, after about an hour, the boy left his bed, and went up the stairs to the library.

* * *

Once Roxas had gotten into the library, he saw a guy with spiky-red-hair sitting on a chair, flipping through a book. "What the crap!" Roxas exclaimed. 

"Whoops." The man quickly stood up.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Name's Axel. And I'm here to answer some of your questions."

Roxas looked at him skeptically. "Alright, then, Axel. For starters, who are you?"

Axel looked like he had expected this, and answered easily, "Someone like you. Someone…who doesn't have a heart."

Roxas looked at him curiously, and sat down. "Continue."

"I don't know what else you want me to say." However, Axel sat back down, and put his hands together. "I am a Nobody, as are you…Roxas."

Roxas nodded. "So that's what we're called…" He stopped. "Wait a second. How the hell do you know my name? And why am I having a conversation with a guy I've only just met, and who happens to be in my house?" Axel laughed.

"I'll be going now…but if you want to talk more, just call for me." And with that, he was gone.

"Well…that was weird…" Roxas shook his head. "I have to talk to Naminé about this."

* * *

Roxas ran into Naminé's room, finding her staring into space. She quickly shook her head, and looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

Roxas opened his mouth to talk, but closed it. 'She has enough problems as it is,' he thought to himself. "Nothing. Just wanted to see how you were doing…" he stopped. "I'll go check on Natix." He then quickly walked out, leaving the confused Naminé with her thoughts.

* * *

Naminé just sat on her bed, watching Roxas speed out, wondering what was on his mind. 'Oh well,' she thought, as she lay back down. 'I have my own problems to worry about…' Then, all of a sudden, Roxas came back in. 

"Naminé." Roxas said that one word, and had so much fear and confusion and questioning. "Naminé…something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Naminé asked.

"Natix won't wake up."

Naminé sat up, and stared at him. "What did you say?" She was in shock.

"She won't wake up." Roxas looked a bit stunned himself. "However, I have a feeling that there's a reason…"

"What?" Naminé said hastily. She was already beginning to feel responsible for the little girl.

"I think that time's stopped again."

"What would make you think that?" Naminé said, suppressing anger that Roxas seemed to be blaming her. If anything happened to Natix, she would never forgive herself…

Roxas did not answer her at first. "Look out your window." Naminé stood up, and wobbled across the room. "Open the window." She did this as well. And then she just stared. There were three birds in mid-flight, and squirrel climbing up a tree, and a pair of chipmunks scurrying across the forest. This would not have been strange had not the entire scene been frozen. And there was no wind.

"Oh my god…" she breathed. 'Did I do this? How did I do this?' "I-I'll try to put it back to normal…" She closed her eyes, and chanted in her mind, 'Let everything be normal…' All of a sudden, she felt power go out of her…and darkness overwhelmed her.

"Naminé!"

* * *

A/N: Please review! (AND NO FLAMES) Also, sorry about how short the thing with Axel was…but don't worry…he will return…yeah. 


End file.
